In a typical service industry such as a medical practice, legal firm or similar, a customer, e.g. patient or client, may receive a service, at which time the customer is provided with a bill for services rendered. That customer may have an option of immediately paying for the services. However, if the customer does not immediately pay the bill, the details of the bill are entered as accounts receivable of an accounting system.
The present method of notifying and collecting on accounts receivable is a manual process. The service practice may track billing and if a customer is past due, they may send a notification via mail or phone the customer. The tracking of payment is also manual.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium capable of providing automatic handling of customer notifications and/or accounts receivables.